Ben 10: Alien Attorneys at Law
'Ben 10: Alien Attorneys at Law ' ' ' 'Summary; ' In an alternate universe where Ben Tennyson dies trying to save the world from a large gathering of all of his enemies, he sacrifices himself and the Ultimatrix, killing several people while mutating others. Now, a mutated society, now going by the names of Ben’s alien forms, try to act like normal people in a freakish society, with a lawyer who became a model of Swampfire gets focused on, and helping or prosecuting others by the law. 'Characters; ' *Swampfire: As the main protagonist, Swampfire studied to become part of the Humongous Law Firm Department, where he decorated his office with plants and fireplaces. He is also the archenemy of Brainstorm, his lawyer rival. *Spidermonkey: The secondary protagonist, Spidermonkey is Swampfire’s assistant at the Department, and is very horny around human girls (who were the only ones to have survived the Ultimatrix DNA explosion). *Humongousaur: The tritagonist, Humongousaur is the head of the Law Department and Swampfire’s boss. He has a sick sense of humor, and often treats Swampfire like a slave. *Brainstorm: The main antagonist, Brainstorm is part of Armodrillo’s Digging Up Evidence Law Firm and Swampfire’s archenemy. He also abuses his assistant, Echo Echo. *Way Big: The deuteragonist, Way Big is the judge of all of Swampfire and Brainstorm’s cases. He often calls everything around him small, and is very arrogant. *Rath: The secondary antagonist, Rath serves as the court’s bailiff and has a short temper, having been a former drill sergeant. He also had many other jobs, and often tries to help Brainstorm win some of his cases. *Armodrillo: A major antagonist, Armodrillo is the head of the Digging Up Evidence Law Firm and Brainstorm’s boss. He is also Humongousaur’s rival, and has a very sad drug addiction, especially with hash. *Echo Echo: A minor antagonist, Echo Echo serves as Brainstorm’s assistant and is often abused by him. He also has a fascination with nearly every kind of music. 'Episodes; ' *#Splat: Nanomech gets Swampfire’s help to sue Four Arms for vertically injuring him with a fly swatter. Meanwhile, Swampfire tries to find a new hobby after he gets sick of his old hobby of collecting rocks. *#Yummy: Cannonbolt has Swampfire help him sue Upchuck for eating his hamburger. Meanwhile, Spidermonkey tries to end his fetishes towards women. *#Dirty: Chromastone sues Spidermonkey unexpectedly after learning he took pornographic pictures of him and Paris Hilton. Meanwhile, Echo Echo tries to get over his hatred for opera. *#Plagarism: After finding that their rivalry reached its end, Swampfire and Brainstorm search for new enemies. Meanwhile, Wildvine tries to regain his title from Swampfire. *#Drowning: Ripjaws gets Swampfire’s help to sue AmpFibian for almost making him die from lack of water. Meanwhile Rath gets fired by Way Big for being too harsh with the court witnesses. *#Magnetic: Lodestar sues NRG for giving him magnetic poisoning, leaving Swampfire to come to NRG’s defense. Meanwhile, Rath gets anger management lessons from Spidermonkey. *#Slave: Having enough of Humongousaur’s abuse, Swampfire sues him for workforce abuse. He ends up becoming the boss of the law firm, but soon gets bored. *#Scary: Spidermonkey sues Ghostfreak after watching one of his movies gives him a heart attack. Meanwhile, Way Big tries to become friends with Swampfire. *#Camoflauge: Chamalien gets sued by the army (via Upgrade) due to him seemingly mocking the army’s camoflauge trick with his powers. Meanwhile Brainstorm gets sick, forcing Echo Echo to represent him. *#Imposter: XLR8 gets Swampfire’s help to sue Fasttrack after accusing him of being a furry poser of him. Meanwhile, Armodrillo develops an unexpected friendship with Humongousaur. *#Gross: Neatfreak Jetray sues Spitter with Swampfire’s help after deeming him too “unsanitary”. Meanwhile, Armodrillo gets intervened due to his hash addiction. *#Slippery: Terraspin sues Goop due to him slipping on Goop’s slimey leg by accident. Meanwhile, Spidermonkey makes videos about Swampfire and his girlfriend kissing. *#Biter: Water Hazard sues Wildmutt for biting him due to his sea food obsession. Meanwhile, Swampfire has Ditto clone him so he can serve as both lawyer and member of the jury. *#Freezing: Heatblast sues Big Chill for making him so cold, he can no longer use his fire powers. Meanwhile, Echo Echo blackmails Armodrillo into making him owner of his law firm. Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels